A Nova Mary Sue da Akatsuki
by RIP for you
Summary: Um retardado se faz de gay, cria uma Mary Sue a lá Ino e manda direto pra Akatsuki. Sim, meus queridos isso é uma ripagem.
1. Chapter 1

**Título original: **A Nova Kunoichi da Akatsuki

**Autor: **Chronos-Sama **{Charlly: Que merda de nome é esse? Ço.o}**

**Link: **.net/s/5759007/1/A_nova_Kunoichi_da_Akatsuki

**Charlly: Primeira ripagem solo (pelo menos nesse capítulo)! Yay!**

**AVISO: Como Charlotte ripou a fic sozinha, há grande risco de falta de graça. **

Chronos-Sama:Minha 4ª Fic! **{Charlly: Jura? Merda, mas fic pra ripar ¬¬}**

Itachi;Na verdade é a 5ª,porque tu escreveu uma,**{Charlly: Espaço, por favor.}**mas parou por falta de inspiração. **{Charlly: Nossa, mas que informação importante essa, não acham? xD}**

Chronos-Sama:Que é a 4ª que posto então cala a boca e deixa eu falar **{Charlly: Não fala assim com o Itachi-san! *Aponta bazuca na cabeça dessa cria do inferno.*}**.

Chonos-Sama:Hoje começa a nova personagen **{Charlly: "Personagen" é uma outra tradução para Mary Sue. Como diria o meu querido papis, autocrítica é importante.}** que eu mesmo inventei.

**Personagen:**Mikoto. **{Charlly: Que maravilha, transformaram a mãe dos Uchiha-emos em Mary Sue ¬¬}**

**Caracteristicas:**Uma garota extremamente bonita,cabelos longos e loiros,normalmente ela usa rabo de cavalo,roupa padrão é uma roupa parecida com a de Yuroichi e Soi caracteristicas padrões são que ela gosta de pessoas que não finjem sem outra **{Charlly: Então ela gosta de pessoas que fingem juntas... Ela gosta de teatro! #fail}**,só para agradar ou algo assim **{Charlly: Resumindo: É uma versão Mary Sue da Ino. Ou do Deidara, depende do ponto de vista.}**.

Capitulo I:

O dia em que a Akatsuki ganho um novo membro **{Charlly: Ui, pensei besteira *Leva tiro*} **

Todos no esconderijo,menos Pain,viam TV de noite. **{Charlly: Então o Pain não assiste TV durante a noite? Será que é trauma de infância? Ço.o}**

Konan:Onde ta o Pain? **{Charlly: Já olhou nas calças do Deidara? /levavoadoradoSasori #Piadainterna.} **

Itachi:Não te preocupa,te traindo que ele não ta. **{Charlly: Será, Itachi, será mesmo? #ultrafail.}**

Konan:Eu não sou namorada dele **{Charlly: Mas vocês ficam tão fofinhos juntos n*-* /apanhadaKonan.}**.-Enforcando Itachi **{Charlly: LARGA! LARGA ELE! SAI DE CIMA, BICHO RUIM! *Tentando tirar a Konan de cima do Ita-chan.*} **

Então entra Pain com uma garota vestida com o uniforme da Akatsuki **{Charlly: Ih, Konan, fudeu-ti.}**.

Konan:Pain...-Quase chorando e não sufocando mais o Itachi **{Charlly arrasta o Ita-chan pra longe dos malucos e pra cuidar bem direitinho dele. Entendam como quiserem xD}**

Itachi:Eu errei.

Konan:CALE-SE! **{Charlly: "... CALE-SE, CALE-SE! VOCÊS ME DEIXAM LOOOOOOOOOUCA!" /apanha.}**-Voltando a enforca-lo **{Charlly: JÁ MANDEI LARGAR ELE!}**.

Pain:Pare com isso Konan,eu não estava te traindo **{Charlly: É o que todos dizem u_u}**.

Itachi:Ah?-Ela não estava mais lá **{Charlly: Quem? ****A Mary Sue? A Konan? ****O Deidara? *É explodida por um C2*}**

Kisame:Esta lá.-Apontando para Konan que estava no chão sobre o Pain **{Charlly: HENTAI! *Leva pedrada*}** o enforcando

Konan:NÃO SE AUTO-DENOMINE MEU NAMORADO...BAKAAAAAAA!-Odio **{Charlly: "Odio" é uma espécie de dorga parecida com o Ópio, mas essa é cultivada no Japão.}** incalculável **{Charlly: Sério, que problema vocês trashers têm com o coitado do acento agudo, hein?}**.

Pain esta temporariamente morto. **{Charlly: Por que não fica morto permanentemente? *Leva tiros, pedradas e apanha das fangirls/boys do Pain.*}**

Konan se levanta.

Konan:Quem é tu? **{Charlly: Super me lembrei de Alice no País das Maravilhas (o desenho da Disney). "Quem és... Tu?"}**

Garota:Mikoto,a nova membra da Akatsuki **{Charlly: "... E mãe desse monumento de homem chamado Itachi" /apanha.}**.

Konan:Eu não me lembro de ti neste anime ou em outro qualquer. **{Charlly: Claro, ninguém nunca se lembra da coitada da Mikoto! Só daquele emo do Sasuke ou do Itachi lindão!}**

Mikoto:Chronos-Sama me criou,sou um personagem que ele criou. **{Charlly: Lê-se Mary Sue.} ****{Charlly [2]: Sabe, isso me faz imaginar por que raios um**_** garoto**_** criaria uma **_**Mary Sue**_** ao invés de um Gary Stu... /random}**

Itachi:Kawai! **{Charlly: O-o I-i-itachi disse "kawaii"? O.O... ! É FIM DO MUNDO! CORRAM PARA AS TABERNAS!}**

Todos os homens,menos Pain,estavam apaixonados pela Mikoto **{Charlly: Ok, essa daí é oficialmente uma Mary Sue. Por isso, ela vai ganhar isso aqui! *Entrega medalha para Mary Sue escrito "Eu sou uma cadela no cio".*}**,ate o Tobi tava apaixonado por ela,afinal ele tambem é humano (Mesmo muitos duvidado...Lol) **{Charlly: NÃO IRONIZE O TOBILITO! SÓ OS RIPADORES O DEIDEI-CHAN TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO, ENTENDEU? Ò.Ó9}**.

Itachi:Reunião masculina **{Charlly: "... Na Sauna Gay!"}**!

Todos os homens,menos Pain que estava temporariamente morte **{Charlly: A morte tirou férias e o Pain foi substituir ela.}**,se reunem num cantinho da sala.

Volume Baixo na reunião On **{Charlly imagina uma mão gigante segurando um controle e diminuindo o volume da fala deles e capota.}**.

Itachi:Eu vi primeiro **{Charlly: Você não viu nada! *Imita os Pinguins de Madagascar.*}**.

Kisame:A Konan tava te enforcando,e quem viu primeiro foi o Pain **{Charlly: Alguns podem dizer que o Kisame está dando uma de burro, mas na verdade ele está se livrando da Mary Sue. Parabéns, Kisa-chan!}**.

Itachi:Ele já tem a Konan **{Charlly: Nós estamos em um trash, o Pain poderia estar com a Tsunade que não apanhava se traísse ela.}**.

Tobi:Na verdade quem viu primeiro a Mikoto-Chan foi o Chronos-Sama,depois Pain-Sama e por fim Todos os membros da Akatsuki.-Momento inteligente **{Charlly: De quem? /apanha.}**

Resto **{Charlly: Quociente e dividendo *Leva pedrada*.}**:Incrivel...Ele falou tudo certo.-Apavorados com o que falaram

Deidara:Vou explodi-la. **{Charlly: DEIDARA, EU TE AMO! *Abraça o Deidei, quase o sufocando.*}**

Itachi:Ah?

Deidara:Ela é uma arte,tem que explodir **{Charlly: ¬¬}**.

Sasori:Cale a boca,ninguem vai explodi-la,vou transforma-la numa marionete,para te-la pela eternidade **{Charlly: Vê o cérebro do Sasori indo embora e começa a se desesperar: ME LEVA JUNTO, ME LEVA JUNTO! Ç_Ç}**.

Imaginação de Sasori. **{Charlly: What?}**

Ele e Mikoto (Marionete) **{Charlly: "Oi, tudo bem? Qual é o seu nome?" "Mikoto, mas pode me chamar de Marionete mesmo xD" *Se enforca com o cabelo do Jiraya.*}** abraçados.

Sasori:Vamos dominar o mundo com as marionetes.

Mikoto:Sim,Sasori-Sama.

Fim da Imaginhação de Sasori. **{Charlly: O.o Ceninha mais bizarra essa.}**

Kakuzu:Ela não vai virar marionete,ela deve ter valor no mercado negro **{Charlly: Pelo menos um que pensa!}**.

Tobi:Eu e ela vamos tomar sorvetes **{Charlly: Envenenados, espero eu *Espumando de raiva*}**.

Itachi:Tsc.

Hidan:Vou converte-la a Jashim-Sama **{Charlly: Não, não vai! Vai **_**me**_** converter a Jashin-sama! Assim eu posso acabar com toda essa gente sem sentir remorso.}**.

Itachi:Tu vai é afugenta-la.

Hidan:Cale a boca Itachi.

Zetsu:Sera que ela gosta de plantas e flores? **{Charlly: ...}**

Kisame:Vou transforma-la na Rainha do Mar **{Charlly tendo convulsões de tanta raiva.}**.

Itachi:Escutem.-Ignorando os ultimos dois comentarios

Itachi:Vamos jogar um jogo?

Kisame:Que jogo? **{Charlly: Strip Poker! Também jogo! *Leva tiro*}**

Itachi:Um jogo de vale tudo,se chamara **{Charlly: Alguém aqui não sabe conjugar verbos...}** Conquistar Mikoto...O objetivo é obvio como diz o nome do jogo. **{Charlly: Joguinho mais sem graça... Sou muito mais do Strip Poker u_u} {Charlly [2]: Combina muito com a situação: **.com/watch?v=qbY5GNiH_HY}

Tobi:Tobi adora é o objetivo? **{Charlly: É o quê, fio?}**

Resto:...-Olhando ele como se estivecem **{Charlly mórreu.} **dizendo,"Baka"

Itachi:Não existem regras.

Resto:Fechado!

Itachi:Amanhã já começa o jogo...Ae o prazo é de 1 mês para todos nós.E uma ultima coisa,é secreto ninguem pode saber. **{Charlly: Legal que mais da metade do pessoal da Akatsuki sabe ¬¬}**

Resto:Sim!

Volume Baixinho Off **{Charlly imagina a mesma mão e capota de novo.}**.

Afastadas. **{Charlly: Quem?}**

Mikoto:O que é aquilo?

Konan:Uma reunião...Ei o que tu é o Pain **{Charlly: A Mikoto é o Pain? Corre, Konan, corre!}** estavam fazendo?

Mikoto:Vindo pra cá.

Konan:E antes. **{Charlly: "Dando uma boa trepada." *Leva voadora da Konan.*}**

Mikoto:Ummm...Flash Back Ligar! **{Charlly #Lady Kate#: Solta o frésh béqui!} **

Flash Back.

Mikoto aparece em algum lugar **{Charlly: Imagino que lugar é esse... /superapanha.}**.

Mikoto:Legal **{Charlly: Eu? Ah, eu sei! *Leva tiro*}**.

Pain chega do nada.

Pain:Quer vir para a Akatsuki?

Mikoto:Sim!

Eles vem na direção do esconderijo.

Fim do Flash Back. **{Charlly: Três palavras: WTF? O_O}**

Mikoto:Foi isso.

Konan:Ah?-Sem entender nada **{Charlly: Bem-vinda ao clube, Konan-chan.} **

Mikoto:De qualquer forma,é melhor leva-lo para algum lugar.

Konan:Deixe ele ai,é para ele aprender **{Charlly: É isso ae! Mostra pra ele quem é que manda nessa porra!}**.

**Charlly: Vocês devem estar estranhando não ter um N/A no final, não é? Duvido, mas mesmo assim... A criatura escreveu três capítulos e postou os TRÊS JUNTOS em um capítulo só. L****indo, não? /apanha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Que o jogo comece!**{****Charlly: Isso me lembra Pokémon, não sei porque Ço.o}(Maddie: Isso me lembra Yu-Gi-Oh! É HORA DO DUELO!){Charlly: AHHH! Eu amo Yu-Gi-Oh *¬*}**

Na manhã seguinte,Pain já estava no quarto dele dormindo.

Mikoto acorda e no que abre a janela ve**{****Charlly: Droga, vou ter que chamar o Henrí de novo e ainda levar xingão da Maddie ¬¬} (Maddie: Certo, o Henrí vai lá~ ^^') {Charlly[2]: Janela em caverna? Awesome! –N}** uma marionete.

Mikoto:Marionete?**{****Charlly: Não, a Janete ¬¬}**

Marionete:Bom dia Mikoto-San!

Mikoto:Bom dia Marionete-San.**{****Charlly: "Marionete-san"? *Capota*}(Maddie: Vou precisar de muito sake, depois dessa.){Charlly: Eu marquei de ir na night com a Tsunade hoje. Quer ir com a gente?}**

Em cima do telhado.

Sasori:(Certo,isso vai dar certo)**{****Charlly: Ou não.}(Maddie: Concerteza não.)(Maddie[2]: "Certo, isso vai dar certo" parece fala da dublagem de Naruto, tão redundante.)**.

No quarto.

Mikoto:Desculpe-meSasori-San **(Maddie: Charlly, o que é um "Desculpe-meSasori-san"?){Charlly: Essa nem o dicionário traduz O.O}**,mas eu tenho que ir.

Fechando a janela na cara da marionete**{****Charlly: Como ousa fazer uma coisa dessas ao Sasori-kun? *Voa em cima da Mary Sue com uma kunai na mão.*}**.

Sasori:Isso feriu os sentimentos meus e da marionete.-Triste**{****Charlly: Aham, muito que o Sasori sente emoções, né? Nem devia ter se apaixonado pela Mary Sue pra começo de conversa!}(Maddie: É, devia ter ficado só com o Deidei! /apanha){Charlly: Isso aí! /apanhatambém.}.**

Ela troca de roupa,e no que abre a porta ve um passaro de argila com um coração escrito D&M**{****Charlly com fumaça saindo pelos ouvidos}(Maddie: D&M? Deidara&Madara? #fail)**.

Mikoto:Deidara-San deixou lixo aqui.**{****Charlly: O QUÊ? COMO OUSA DESPRESAR A ARTE DO DEIDEI-CHAN?}(Maddie: LIXO É VOCÊ, MARY SUE!)**

Ela toca num lixo que tinha por ali**{****Charlly: .}.**

Escondido.

Deidara:Minha arte foi pro lixo...Katsu!**{****Charlly: Tadinho do Deidei-chan! Vem comigo e o Saso-chan lá pra meu quarto. Com certeza faço vocês se sentirem melhor n.n /apanha da Maddie}(Maddie: Apanha de mim por quê? Eu vou é dar uma de voyeur e- *leva tiro*)**

Explode o lixo.

Andando pelo corredor,elaveKakuzu.

Kakuzu:Lhe dou 1 centavo para sair comigo**{****Charlly: /jg3SNm****}****(Maddie: LIBERA O TOIN QUE EU TE DOU DEZ CONTO, LIB- *Bebe sake pra se acalmar*)**.

Mikoto:Ninguem sairia contigo por 1 centavo,eu por preço nenhum sairia contigo**{****Charlly: Ah, vá a merda Mary Sue.}.**

Mikoto anda mais um pouco ficando irritada.**{****Charlly: Uma linda sigla: TPM.}**

Kakuzu:Não se preocupe moedinha de 1 Centavo,mesmo ela não lhe dando o valor merecidos,eu não vou lhe abandonar.-Com uma moeda de 1 centavo na mão**{****Charlly: ¬¬}**

Quando ela ia descer da escada,Itachi se ajoelha na frente dela com uma Rosa.

Itachi:Porfavor,aceite essa flor,nãoconsigui**(Maddie: Nãoconsigui aceitar isso.)** achar algo mais bonito que tu**{****Charlly: ...}.**

Mikoto:Esse é velha**{****Charlly: /kd8i3R****}****(Maddie: Pra onde foi a concordância? Ela estava aqui agora pouco [ou não].)**.-Mais irritada

Ela chuta Itachi que rola escada a baixo e desmaia **{****Charlly: ITA-CHAAN! *Sai correndo pra ajudar Itachi.*}.**

Ela desce as escadas,e após passar por Itachi,ve Hidan **{****Charlly: Achou que vou imitar você e adotar um circunflexo também, Maddie *Vai trocar a fralda da Heroe*.}(Maddie: Acho que você ter adotado a Heroe é o suficiente, Charlly. Eu levo esse pro Orfanato~).**

Hidan: Mikoto-San,venha comigo louvar Jashim-Sama! **{****Charlly: É JashiN! Com N!} {Charlly[2]: Que merda de convite é esse? E pensando em merda agora, cadê a boca suja do Hidan? Cadê os "porra" e os "vadia" que eu tanto adoro? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O HIDAN, AUTOR DE MERDA? }(Maddie: UASHUSAHUASHUAS POR LOKI, ACABEI DE NOTAR QUE ESSA MENINA TEM O MESMO NOME DE UM MENINO DE PRINCESS PRINCESS!)(Maddie [2]: Princess Princess - anime onde os meninos se vestem de meninas q){Charlly: O.O}**

Mikoto:Não obrigada.

Ela vai.

Hidan:(Que fora) **{****Charlly: Dê graças a Jashin-sama}**.

Mikoto quase chegando na cozinha,mais irritada ainda,ela ve Kisame.

Kisame:Ei quer nadar comigo.

Mikoto:No dia em que tu não for mais azul.**(Maddie: Isso é racismo!)**

Kisame:(Isso foi profundamente cruel)**{****Charlly: pobrezinho do Kisa-chan T-T *Vai consolar*}**.-Fica num cantinho,e fica triste

Mikoto:Esses caras.**{****Charlly: São muita areia pro teu caminhãozinho u_u}**-Continuando

Mikoto antes de entrar na cozinha veZetsu do lado de uma Samambaia**{****Charlly transfigura o "s" maiúsculo pra minúsculo.}.**

Zetsu:Mikoto,se aceitar ficar comigo,eu me separo da Samambaia.**{****Charlly: What?}**

Mikoto:Não quero estragar um casamento.**{****Charlly: /pEd31S****}****(Maddie: W T F)**

Ela vai e finalmente chega na cozinha.

Na cozinha,Pain e Konan estavam sentados a mesa tomando seu café da manhã e ela tambem**{****Charlly: Eu ainda dou um consolo de presente pra esses trashers ¬¬}** se senta**(Maddie: No consolo?)**.

Pain:Bom dia Mikoto.

Mikoto:Bom dia Pain e Konan.

Konan:Bomdia,o que ouve**(Maddie: Eu ouço o motor da serra-elétrica que eu estou prestes a usar pra cortar a Mary Sue em pedaços. E você, Konan?){Charlly: Que foi? A pessoa não pode acordar ir tomar café e dar bom dia pras outras pessoas?}**?

Mikoto:Esses caras estão me irritando**{****Charlly: /pFZJ3q****}**.

Pain:Querem todos ficar contigo**{****Charlly: Acertou, Yoda ¬¬}**.

Mikoto:Eu percebi.**{****Charlly: Educação, foge não, fica aqui com a gente ç.ç}(Maddie: Ou pelo menos me leva também...)**

Konan:Tu tem uma legião de fãs.-Olhar ciumento**{****Charlly: Ah tá, a Konan com ciúme da Mary Sue? Vou me matar ali e já volto.}**

Mikoto:Tsc.-Tomando café da manhã

Logo depois,chegaTobi,e todos os outro vão ver**{****Charlly: O Tobi fica Mary Sue? /opQA88****}**.

Kisame:O que aquele idiota vai fazer?

Itachi:Ele vai ser chutado,ela já esta no limite do estresse**{****Charlly: Caralho, que menina estressada! Já sei, já sei, até se parecesse comigo ¬¬}.**

Tobi:Mikoto-Chan.

Mikoto:O que?-Já irritada

Tobi:Quer sorvete?

Mikoto:Ah?É só isso?

Tobi:Sim.**{****Charlly: Então o Tobi não fica com a Mary Sue? /djdVnn****}**

Mikoto:ObrigadaTobi.-Surpresa

Tobi da o sorvete pra ela.

Tobi:Pain-Sama,Konan-Chan querem um?

Pain e Konan:Não obrigado Tobi.

Mikoto:Muito bom.

Tobi vai embora.

Os jogadores que levaram um fora:Isso é...Impossivel,oTobi consegui?**{****Charlly: Ele só deu sorvete pra ela, porra! O que tem demais nisso? Só porque dá pra maliciar?}(Maddie: EH, Akatsuki na seca, ein? Parece que nunca pegaram ninguém ')**-Surpresos

Todos vão para um cantinho e ficam tristes.

Itachi:Como perdemos para um comedor de sorvetes?**{****Charlly: Qual é o problema com os sorvetes, hein? *Apontando bazuca*}(Maddie: É, o Kaito curte! #Vocaloid)**

Resto:Somos fracassados.

Itachi:Mas quando ela ver o quanto o Tobi é idiota ela vai desistir dele.

Mais tarde.

Tobi e Mikoto,saem para comprar coisas,**{****Charlly: Ou seja, eles foram juntinhos na sex shop, comprar fantasias.}(Maddie: E dildos, lumbrificantes, et coetera.)**e os jogadores ficam se roendo de raiva,eKonan,comciumes,pois eles nunca quiseram agrada-la,como fazem com a Mikoto**{****Charlly: /mv9N6C****}****(Maddie: Espaços sendo massacrados aqui;)**.

Mais tarde,Mikoto e Tobi,voltam,Mikoto faz o jantar e todos adoram,e nunca disseram isso quando Konan fazia a comida**{****Charlly: Sério, eu nunca ripei uma fic com uma Mary Sue tão Mary Sue assim. Não é possível! Vou ter que atualizar o dicionário trash. Vou colocar Mikoto como tradução para Mary Sue.}(Maddie: Não! O Mikoto-chan não merece isso! Não é culpa dele se a Mary Sue tem nome de homem, nee!).**

Pain:(Parece que a paz vai ser rompida nesta mansão**{****Charlly: Mansão? Tá bom, fala isso pro Kakuzu.}**).

E por acaso alguma vez ouve paz nesta mansão**{****Charlly: Na mansão eu não sei, já na caverna não era tão ruim assim.}**?

Jogadores menos Tobi:(Maldito Tobi,sentado do lado da Mikoto-San)**{****Charlly: Dêem graças a Kami (ou Jashin, no caso do Hidan) por não terem que sentar do lado dessa loira oxigenada U-U Sem ofensas, Maddie xD}(Maddie: Eu não sou oxigenada! Sou natural! *Joga os [curtos] cabelos*){Charlly: Por isso mesmo, sem ofensas às loiras naturais xD}.**

Itachi:Isso esta**{****Charlly: T-I-R-A-O-A-C-E-N-T-O-D-O-C-Ú!}(Maddie: Vou ter de fazer um resgate ao Acento perdido, né? *vai atrás dele* Ninguém será deixado para trás! #Drama){Charlly: Já esqueceu do código dos pirata, Maddie?}**divino.-Tentando agrada-la**{****Charlly: Se quer agradá-la, tire o acento do cú u.u}**

Mikoto:Não exagere Itachi,sei que esta fingindo.-Fala com frieza**{****Charlly #Voz de traveco#: Ai, que maléfica /qqElke****}**

Konan:(Esse malditos...Nunca elogiaram minha comida assim).

Jogadores menos Tobi + Konan **{****Charlly: Hein? O que é isso? Uma expressão matemática?}**:(Vou acabar com isso).-Com raiva**{****Charlly: Ai, que medinho ¬¬}**

**Charlly: Jeitinho lindo de terminar o capítulo, hein? Ah, que se foda! Eu vou é pra night com a Tsunade-sama.**

**Maddie: Gente, eu to com pena do Mikoto agora... Compartilhar seu nome com uma Mary Sue dessas...**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III:

Jogadores contra Tobi,Mikoto contra Konan e Pain olhando tudo isso **{****Charlly: Mas que Pain folgado esse aí, hein.}(Maddie: Se eu ficasse olhando pra essa merda o tempo todo eu furava meus olhos, sério.)**

Dias depois.

Konan e Mikoto,começam uma guerra **{****Charlly: " O dildo azul é meu! Eu vi primeiro!" "Nã****o interessa, eu disse que ia usar primeiro!"}**.**(Maddie: "Vai usar o rosa!" "O Deidara já tá usando!")**

Pain estava sentado no sofa da sala **{****Charlly: "... com o acento enfiado em certa parte do corpo e..."}** tomando chį.

Pain:Que paz.

Voa um vaso sobre ele. **(Maddie: bit . ly / pNg1CM)**

Pain:A paz é maravilhosa.

Voa uma galinha sobre Pain **{****Charlly: Tentativa muito falha de comédia.}(Maddie: A Karin voou sobre o Pain? /apanha)**.

Pain:A paz deve ser mantida.-Se irritando

O ovo da galinha voa sobre Pain.

Pain:A paz é...

Voa um tubarão sobre ele **{****Charlly: Alguém segura o Kisame, meu Kami-sama!}**.

Pain:A PAZ É...-Super irritado **{****Charlly: Uma palavrinha mįgica: C-A-L-M-A-N-T-E!}**

Mikoto e Konan:CALA A BOCA.

Pain é acertado por duas baleias **{****Charlly limpa os óculos e lê a palavra de novo: Por favor, me digam que é o meu óculos com defeito!}(Maddie: Nã****o é, Charlly, eu li a mesma coisa.)(Maddie: BTW, De onde diabos elas tiraram essas merdas?)** uma de cada lado,que Konan e Mikoto jogaram,Pain esta temporariamente morto **{****Charlly: A morte saiu de férias de novo e chamou o Pain pra substituir. De novo.}**.

Kisame chega.

Kisame:Peixinhos,não podem sair do aquario.-Falando com as baleias **(Maddie: Minha impressã****o ou em todo trash os Akatsukis viram retardados? Tipo, com a mentalidade do Naruto?)****{****Charlly: O Naruto é burrinho, mas também nã****o é pra tanto, né?}**

Baleias:...

Kisame:Vamos voltar para o aquario.

Ele as leva para o aquario **{****Charlly: Ah, se eu pudesse me suicidar.}**.

Itachi chegando.

Itachi:O que ouve? **(Maddie: Eu ouço música, meu bem, e você?)****{****Charlly: Velhos discutindo a noite inteira ¬¬}**

Mikoto:Olha o Flash Back! **{****Charlly: Solta o Frésh Béqui!}**

Ela e Konan começam a se matar **{****Charlly pega pompons e uniforme cheerleader azuis e começa a torcer pra Konan.}**.

Flash Back.

Horas antes.

Mikoto esta**(Maddie: E é mais um pro Orfanato! Vou ter de expandir a casa já já.)** no quarto e chega Konan.

Konan:Acabou Mikoto.

Mikoto:O que? **{****Charlly: "Devolve o dildo!" /apanha}**

Konan:Todos te admiram,mas ninguem me admira **{****Charlly: Como alguém pode admirar uma pessoa que anda com o acento no cu?}**...Vou te matar,e todos vão me admirar!HAHAHAHAHA!-Risada Ultra-Maligna**{****Charlly: Lógica a lá Loki #Thor.}(Maddie: Hey, Loki nã****o é tã****o burro assim! Tudo bem que ele começou o Ragnarok e stuff, mas ainda assim ele é um deus lindo u_u)****{****Charlly: Repito: também não**** é pra tanto, né, Maddie?}**.

Mikoto:Konan-San,o Pain se importa contigo,ele te ama,não é o suficiente?

Konan:CALE A BOCA!-Ela voa em cima de Mikoto **(Maddie: Nota que nem o autor fala "da Mikoto"? Juro que essa Coca é Fanta, sério.)**

Fim do Flash Back.

Itachi:Entendo...Na verdade,esta briga é porque a Mikoto-San disse que o Pain-Sama gosta da Konan-San **{****Charlly: ****http: / / bit . ly /mv9N6C****}**.

As outras duas estavam com bazucas **{****Charlly: E eu aqui achando que a coitada da Sophs era quem tinha roubado minha bazuca. DEVOLVAM, SUAS LADRAS! *Dá voadora nas duas.*}**.**(Maddie: Na verdade... *Sutilmente esconde a bazuca da Charlly por detrás do corpo*)**

Konan e Mikoto:MORRA!**{****Charlly: Ih, eu nã****o! *Se esconde dentro do Hiruko* Ah, espera ae, eu sou imortal #pausa# Bem, melhor prevenir do remediar *volta pra dentro da marionete.*}(Maddie: Oi, abre um espaço aí *Entra no Hiruko também)**

Atiram,e explodem a sala,**(Maddie: Duas palavras: The. Fuck.)**Itachi esta temporariamente morto**{****Charlly: Pain estava precisando de ajudantes... Sim, podem maliciar o quanto quiserem U-U}**.

Enquanto isso,os jogadores menos Itachi,Kisame e Tobi,planejavam um plano para derrotar Tobi **{****Charlly: Planejavam um plano... Só eu acho isso errado?}(Maddie: Só eu acho redundante dizer que o Tobi não**** participava de uma reuniã****o pra derrotar a si mesmo?)**.

Hidan:O que faremos?**{****Charlly: "E agora, quem poderá nos defender?"}**

Kakuzu:Suborno.**{****Charlly: Ah tá. ****Vã****o oferecer o que pra ele? Um bonequinho do Deidara? ¬¬}**

Hidan:Ate parece**{****Charlly: "... Que eu vou querer um consolo se tenho um acento!"}**.

Kakuzu:Ele vai poder comprar todos os sorvetes.

Hidan:Pode dar certo.**{****Charlly: Uma perguntinha que só me surgiu na cabeēa agora: HOW THE HELL ESSA GENTE SABE O QUE É SORVETE?}(Maddie: BTW, Eu acho que retardismo passa pelo ar, sério. Começou com o Tobi, agora toda a Akatsuki sofre disso...)****{****Charlly: Melhor cuidarmos pra não**** pegar também.}**

Zetsu:É isso.

Deidara:Vamos.**(Maddie: "Un!" #parei)****{****Charlly: Faz de novo *u*}**

Eles se aproximam de Tobi,que estava tomando sorvete.

Kakuzu:Tobi...Quanto tu quer para deixar de lado o jogo?

Tobi:Quanto quiser.**{****Charlly: Viu? Isso é que é gente inteligente!}**

Kakuzu:Serio?

Tobi:Sim!

Kakuzu:Toma 1 centavo.-Dando**{****Charlly: UI! /apanha}{Charlly[2]: Pera, Kakuzu nã****o era o seme?}(Maddie: Bee, nesse mundo todas sã****o flex!)****{****Charlly: No way! Exijo o meu Hidan uke u.u A nã****o ser que seja HidaDei, daí ele pode ser seme B-)}** uma moedinha

Tobi:Valeu!-Pegando**{****Charlly: "T-O-D-A-S!" /apanha}** a moedinha

Tobi:Vou contar para a Mikoto-Chan que eu ganhei 1 centavo.

Sasori:Eu tu **(Maddie: "...ele nós vós eles...")** saiu da disputa **{****Charlly: Pera, quem saiu da disputa? Tu ou o Tobi? Seja coerente, Saso-chan!}**.

Tobi:E daí?

Deidara:Não pode mais ver a Mikoto.

Tobi:Tobi é amigo de Mikoto**(Maddie: Até o Tobi sabe que Mikoto é homem e *leva tiro*)****{****Charlly: Por que ninguém nunca lembra da única mulher no clã Uchiha, santo Jashin? Ç.Ç}**,Tobi vai ver Mikoto.

Sasori:Mas tu saiu do jogo.

Tobi:Tobi é amigo de Mikoto,nunca trocaria Mikoto por nada,nem por sorvetes,então eu vou falar com ela.

Indo embora.

Os que ficaram estavam chorando **{****Charlly: Vem cá, autor, me responde: COMO QUE INTEGRANTES DE UMA ORGANIZAÇÃO CRIMINOSA PIOR QUE A PORRA DA MÁFIA VÃO CHORAR POR UMA MERDA DESSAS? Bando de retardados.}(Maddie: É o que eu estou falando a fic inteira!)**.

Hidan:Que tocante.

Kakuzu:Moedinha.-Triste pela moeda,e seu "tragico fim" **{****Charlly: "... junto com o acento."}** nas mãos de Tobi

Deidara:Essas palavras de Tobi,foram a verdadeira arte **{****Charlly: Nã****o, nã****o, nã****o! Art is a BANG! Lembra, Deidei-chan? Explosões, bum, bang! Lembra? DEIDEI-CHAN? *sacudindo Deidara desesperada.*}(Maddie: Vai ver ele explodiu o Tobi depois disso, Charlly. Ainda temos esperanēa!)****{****Charlly: Você acha, Maddie-chan? Ç.Ç}**.

Sasori:Ate minhas marionetes choraram **{****Charlly: Quando foi que Fada Azul apareceu, que eu nã****o vi?}**.

Zetsu:Ate o ZetsU**{****Charlly: Qual é a do "u" maiúsculo aí?}** chorou.

ZetsU:Isso foi tocante. **(Maddie: Custa falar "Parte Branca", "Parte Preta"? O Bipolarismo do Zetchan merece mais que isso eé)**

Todos se abraēam e continuam a chorar **{****Charlly: Bando de chorões ¬¬}(Maddie: bit . ly / upJDrA)****{****Charlly capota}**.

Tobi chega onde existia a sala,eve dois EVAs **{****Charlly: Que isso? Crossover com Power Rangers?}(Maddie: CARALHO. AKATSUKI JUNTO DE EVANGELION? PUTA QUE PARIU! JUADSIJK *Injeta Gardenal* Melhor.)(Maddie: BTW, Charlly, um EVA é isso: bit . ly / tlcCzO)****{****Charlly: Pra mim ainda parece um daqueles bichos gigantes e estranhos dos Power Rangers u.u #velhachatamodeon#}** lutando.

Tobi:OsEVAs da Akatsuki!O EVA 01 e o EVA 10! **{****Charlly: Tobilito fofinho do meu ésse dois... Quem te perguntou?}**

Konan no EVA 01:VOU TE MATAR!

Mikoto no EVA 10:NĆO SE EU TE MATAR PRIMEIRO! **(Maddie: TIOP. Tem de ter SUPER afinidade com o EVA pra andar nele, sabe? Shinji que o diga. E ESSAS MERDAS TÃO USANDO COMO SE FOSSE BRINQUEDINHO DE PARQUE!)**

Tobi:PAREM!-Grito Hyper-Sonico **{****Charlly: Só eu me lembrei de Bolt, o super-cã****o? ****Só? Okay.}(Maddie: Tobi used Supersonic! #fail)**

Konan e Mikoto:Tobi.

Tobi:VOCÊS NÃO PODEM LUTAR... **{****Charlly: Nã****o faça a guerra, faça o amor! *Leva tiro.*}** -Chorando **(Maddie: Como sabem que ele tá chorando? Ele usa uma mascara, porra.)**

As duas param **{****Charlly: MANDA PARA, PARŌ! *capota*}**.

Tobi:...NĆO PODEM LUTAR PORQUE NÃO SÃO INIMIGAS **{****Charlly: S**

**o sim! A Konan jamais permitiria que uma Mary Sue infestasse a Akatsuki u_u}**...KONAN-CHAN TODOS GOSTAM DE TI,SÓ QUE COMO NÓS VIVEMOS JUNTOS TODOS OS DIAS NĆO ELOGIAMOS SEMPRE **{****Charlly: Nã****o elogiam é nunca! Tadinha da Konan-chan.}**,SE NÃO TU IA FICAR IGUAL A MIKOTO-CHAN!IA CHUTAR O ITACHI-KUN DA ESCADA,E OUTRAS COISAS A MAIS **{****Charlly: Nem chamou a menina de bitch.}**.

Konan e Mikoto quase imundado a cabine dos EVAs **{****Charlly: "Imundado"! O Mundo todo tava dentro da cabine!}** de lagrimas **{****Charlly: A choradeira era tanta, que o acento se perdeu no meio.}**.

Mikoto:KONAN!

Konan:MIKOTO!

As duas saem do EVA e se abraçam **{****Charlly: E eu aqui, me iludindo de que a Konan iria mesmo acabar com a Mary Sue}(Maddie: TIOP, e aquele liquidozinho que inundava a cabine do EVA? Evaporou?)(Maddie[2]: NÃO FOI PROPOSITAL.)****{****Charlly capota mais uma vez.}**.

Itachi e Pain se levantam **{****Charlly: AHHHH! ZUMBIS! CORRAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!}**.

Tobi para de chorar porque Mikoto e Konan abraçam ele.

Logo todos os outros Akatsukis vão ate a extinta sala **{****Charlly: Se a sala é extinta, significa que eles nã****o têm como chegar lá, concorda?}**

.

Pain:O jogo acabou.**(Maddie: E eu perdi o jogo;)**

Itachi:Tem razão.

Hidan:O que quer dizer? **{****Charlly: GAME OVER!}**

Itachi:Que então hoje,oTobi venceu o jogo.

Hidan:Venceu?

Itachi:Quando eu disse "Conquistar a Mikoto" nunca disse que eramos para **{****Charlly: "... construir frases mal-feitas e enfiar o acento no cú!"}** ser mais de amigos para ela,oTobi foi o único que entendeu isso,mesmo eu não tendo na epoca a intensão de dizer isso **{****Charlly: Sério, eu nem sei o que dizer disso.}(Maddie: Dizer? Eu nem entendi essa merda.)**.

Deidara:Quer dizer que ele é mais esperto do que nós pensavamos?**{****Charlly: No anime? Com certeza! No trash? Nem pensar. Ah, e, Deidei, devolva o acento, sim? Obrigada.}**

Itachi:Sim.

Todos menos Itachi,ePain:Que coisa de gay que tu disse Itachi **(Maddie: LOL. Tipica cena de filme trash estadosunidenses, nã****o?)****{****Charlly: Verdade. Mas eu pensei a mesma coisa.****}**.

Itachi:O que?-Olhar mortal

Ele voa **(Maddie: Itachi uses Fly!)** e todos,ate Pain começam uma briga **{****Charlly: 'Tã****o brigando porque o Itachi voou? *morreu*}**.

Konan:EiTobi,vamos lá.

Tobi:Sim.

Ela e Tobivão **{****Charlly: Tobivã****o = Tobi + gaviã****o! Tá pegando T-O-D-A-S! –N}** na briga.

Mikoto se vira e vai embora. **{****Charlly: Podia ter feito isso antes, nã****o acha? ¬¬}**

Mikoto:Apesar de tudo,foi divertido...Então ate a proxima Fic...Akatsukis.-Sumindo **{****Charlly: Próxima fic? Próxima fic é o cacete! Some pra sempre, dimonho!}(Maddie: bit . ly / vA7zG8)**

Fim. **{****Charlly: #todoscomemora.}**

Chronos:E então?Mande Reviws,por favor. **{****Charlly: É pra mandar o que, fio? Crucio's? Pode deixar xD}**

Itachi:Só uma pesso **{****Charlly: Pesso = meretriz espanhola.}** te manda Reviws em todas as suas histórias,e ate hoje só duas pessoas mandaram raviws,ou seja tu é um fracasado.

Chronos:Que cruel.-Triste

Mikoto:ITACHI!-Furiosa **{****Charlly: LONGE DO ITA-CHAN, MARY SUE! *Pega a bazuca e corre atrįs da tal Mikoto.*}**

Itachi:Ferro. **{****Charlly: Tenho, nã****o. Aço serve? /apanha}**

Prefiro não comentar o fim nada rapido e bem dolorido de **{****Charlly: "... Mikoto, a Mary Sue que tentou atacar o..."}** Itachi **{****Charlly: "... e do acento agudo."}**.

**Charlly: Acho que vou explodir alguma coisa... /random.**

**Maddie finge que não leu o comentrio do autor: Pelo menos acabou... não é?**


End file.
